


Cool Ladies Don't Look At Explosions

by inverts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Explosions, F/F, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2143995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverts/pseuds/inverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No trolls, humans, or cherubs were harmed in the making of this art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Ladies Don't Look At Explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tasbine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasbine/gifts).



And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
